Al Pacino and the Chipmunks
This segment is a crossover of Al Pacino and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. This segment is from the episode Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For. Plot Alvin and the gang wash up on an island and get a new member for their band. References *Robert De Niro *Martin Scorsese *J. J. Abrams *Monster Hunter *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *The Godfather *The Godfather Part III *Taxi Driver *Scarface *Dick Tracy *Scent of a Woman *Heat *Titanic *S1m0ne *Star Wars *Two and a Half Men MAD References *Super 80's Characters *Al Pacino *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Dave Seville *Captain *Rodents *Cheetah *Robert De Niro *Martin Scorsese *J. J. Abrams Transcript Dave Seville:' '''You know, guys? I always wanted to sail on a cruise liner! Too bad the fancy ones don't allow rodents! (horn noise) '''Alvin':' '''Look on the bright side, Dave! The only reason we can afford this lousy cruise is because our lousy movies do so well! (jumps out of the kids pool) '''Alvin':' '''I'm king of the only used movie quotes! '''Dave Seville':' '''How's the look out there, Captain? '''Captain':' '''Free and clear! I mean your chipmunk is blocking my view, but I can't believe he's hiding in a... '''Dave Seville & Captain':' '''Iceberg!!! Alvin!!! (The Chipmunks are stranded on an island) '''Simon': Way to go Alvin, you crashed our ship and we lost Dave. Now who's going to look after as? Al Pacino: Who Ha! That means "Hello". (Al Pacino and the Chipmunks '''title card appears, with Al Pacino and the Chipmunks appearing in the middle of the life preserver) '''Alvin & the Chipmunks: Al Pacino?! Trivia *Antagonist: The people that were attacked by Al Pacino's leapord *when Martin Scorsese, Three Producers or Directors or Actors or something and J.J. Abrams was on this ship rescued Alvin, David, Robert De Niro, The Chipmunks and Al Pacino it unknown when Three Producers or Directors or Actors are with Martin Scorsese and J.J. Abrams go on Youtube Video Al Pacino and The Chipmunks and see what Three celebrities are. *This is the third time Alvin and the Chipmunks is spoofed. The first was Alvin and the Monks, and the second was a cartoon on RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. *At the part where the leopard springs from behind the couch, the theme music to a wyvern is called "Tigrex" from the famous game series Monster Hunter. *The sign on the boat where Dave and the chipmunks are says "No lifeguard on duty. Swim at your own risk". *When Al Pacino says "The last one was Han Solo...", it references the Star Wars saga. He also mentions Two and a Half Men at the house. *If you hear carefully while the Captain shouts "Iceberg!!!", you can hear Dave shout "Alvin!!!" just like in the 3 Alvin and the Chipmunks films. *On the front of Alvin's sweater, his "A" is usually capital, but in this parody, it's lowercase. *On Shyla.com, you see the voise is got nomal by Alvin talk like Blu on RiOa, Simon's voise is Tomar-re also in RiOa and Theodore voise is Big Bird and also seen in RiOa. But it 3 movies they voises are chipmunks (it look like going to Odday!) 2 movies, (Alvin and the chipmunks 2 and Alvin and the chipmunks 3) is De-Chipmunked (Nomal voise) like they talk like Real man! Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts